Le dernier voyage
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: réponse au défi du poney fringant at last !.


**Le dernier voyage**

Elrond Halfelven ne décolérait pas :

« Mais enfin, est-elle arrivée ? Elle devrait l'être depuis plusieurs heures déjà… »

En effet, sa bien-aimée épouse Celebrian n'était point encore arrivée en Lothlorien, où elle était allée rendre visite à ses parents. Un tel retard commençait sérieusement à inquiéter le seigneur de Rivendell, car les messagers envoyés par ses beaux-parents pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de son épouse avaient toujours été très exacts. Pour la millième fois au moins, il regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau et dit à Glorfindel, qui venait d'entrer :

« Avez-vous envoyé des éclaireurs à la rencontre du messager ? »

Il acquiesça :

« Oui, mais aucun n'est revenu encore… »

Elrond soupira une énième fois et vit, dans la cour d'honneur de sa résidence, ses deux fils jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, les vif-argent de la famille, seller leurs chevaux tout en discutant avec leur sœur cadette, Arwen. Quand ils le virent, ils lui crièrent :

« Nous partons sauver naneth, ada, il s'est passé quelque chose… »

Elrond n'eut même pas le temps de parlementer qu'ils étaient déjà à cheval et filaient à toute allure vers la direction d'où était parti le convoi de Celebrian, laissant Arwen seule dans la cour, l'air pensif et triste. Sa fille était encore un peu trop jeune pour savoir utiliser réellement son don de prescience, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait l'intuition que quelque chose s'était passé…

Le regard bleu clair d'Arwen se tourna vers lui, et le semi elfe sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il percevait que ce qu'il avait pensé être une simple intuition due à l'inquiétude pouvait bien être une vérité…

Les deux jumeaux galopaient à bride abattue, ayant eux aussi conscience que leur mère était en danger. Elladan désigna alors les lacets du col du Rubicorne, route vers la Lorien, et les deux Elfes accélérèrent. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux les fit pâlir encore plus : l'escorte de leur mère avait été impitoyablement massacrée, non sans se défendre au vu des cadavres d'orques qui traînaient un peu partout. Le cœur dans un étau, ils cherchèrent frénétiquement et finirent par retrouver leur mère, ensanglantée mais vivante. Elladan déclara :

« Vite, nana n'est pas morte, ramenons-la à Rivendell ! »

Avec mille précautions, il la prit sur son cheval et fila alors qu'Elrohir restait pour rendre les derniers honneurs aux morts.

Elrond vit son fils débouler comme un boulet de canon dans la cour, et se précipita en bas des escaliers. Il prit délicatement son épouse dans ses bras et, sans dire un mot, l'emmena dans leur chambre où il s'enferma pour la soigner pendant dix jours et dix nuits. Ses enfants restèrent derrière la porte, ne s'éloignant pas, même pour aller dormir.

Celebrian finit par reprendre conscience malgré la gravité de ses blessures, et regarda son époux avant de dire faiblement :

« Tu…tu n'aurais pas dû veiller.. »

Rassuré sur sa survie, il dit avec un demi-sourire :

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir… »

Les yeux de Celebrian se remplirent d'horreur alors qu'elle repensait à ce qui était arrivé, et elle dit :

« Ils…ils sont tous morts…les orcs… »

Mais Elrond la fit taire :

« Je sais. Tu ne dois pas parler, repose-toi… »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sortit de la chambre pour enfin aller prendre un peu de repos. Il vit alors revenir ses fils, leurs armes et leurs vêtements tachés de sang d'orque, le regard dur et sans pitié. Ils avaient vengé leur mère, mais Elrond n'en ressentit pas de joie particulière, trop de sang avait coulé …

Celebrian reprit lentement des forces, mais resta languissante. Elle restait des heures à regarder par la fenêtre, assise dans son fauteuil, pendant qu'Arwen lui faisait la lecture. Elle sentait qu'elle s'affaiblissait, et ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur de ses blessures qui peinaient à se refermer. Quand elle n'en put plus, elle fit appeler ses enfants et son époux et leur dit :

« Il est temps pour moi de faire le voyage par delà la mer… »

Ce ne fut qu'un cri, mais elle dit :

« Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, à m'affaiblir et à souffrir, le moment est venu pour moi… »

Ses enfants vinrent à elle, elle les embrassa et leur dit :

« Vous aurez tous un grand destin, mais soyez sûrs que je vous verrai et serai toujours fière de vous… »

Ce disant, elle regardait plus précisément sa fille, dont les yeux bleus se remplissaient de larmes.

Ils sortirent, les jumeaux essayant vainement de retenir leurs larmes. Elrond lui aussi se sentit immensément triste, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter non plus de sa savoir souffrante et diminuée pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas être si égoïste et ne penser qu'à lui, à la garder auprès de lui alors qu'elle souffrait tant. Il plongea dans son regard et perçut toute sa douleur mais aussi son déchirement. Il l'embrassa doucement, longuement et dit :

« Qu'il en soit comme tu le désires, _meleth nîn_, je te conduirai aux Havres dès que tu le désireras… »

Celebrian alors se blottit dans ses bras alors que ses larmes coulaient et qu'autour d'eux le jardin s'assombrissait…

**FIN**


End file.
